A Little Bit of Unfinished Business
by MyFavoriteMelody
Summary: Eric Northman has always been a notorious ladies' man, but what happens when his long lost love re-enters his life? Well, he'll have one heck of a "father-in-law" to deal with.. I suck at summaries, just give it a try. slightly -OOC/Lemon later
1. The Arrival

**Alrighty well, this is my 1****st**** fan fiction. I read a lot of them but I've been inspired to write my own. The chapters will come rapidly after the other, I hope. Please R&R! I love reviews & I love to hear any ideas you may have.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I OWN MADELINE ROCKBAND-COMPTON, THOUGH SADLY,**

**I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR THE SOOKIE STACKHOUSE NOVELS. I WISH I OWNED ERIC, AND A STRONG PAIR OF HANDCUFFS. ;) **

"Hello, welcome to Merlottes'." A friendly voice from behind the bar said cheerily. The beautiful brunette girl being spoken to took a seat at the bar. "Hello to you too, miss." Arlene blushed, she hadn't been referred to as a miss for quite some time. "What can I get cha, darlin'?" Just then Sookie Stackhouse walked in. "Sorry I'm late, Sam. Bill had just woken up and we had a chat before I left. It won't happen again." Sam sighed, "don't worry about it, Sookie. It isn't like I could ever fire ya anyway." Sookie smiled at him, he was such a good man. Arlene handed the brunette her sparkling grape juice. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry," said the brunette in a fading southern accent. "But did you say Bill, as in Bill Compton?" Sookie straightened her torso and flashed a smile, "yes I did. Do you know him?" The girl smiled brightly and stuck out her hand. "Yes ma'am, Madeline Rockband-Compton. Pleased to finally meet you, Miss. Stackhouse."

Sookie's face dropped. "Did you say.. Compton?" Maddie smiled, "yes." Arlene's eyes flashed between the two, Sam came over to join them. "Bill Compton is my father." Sookie dropped the tray she was carrying, the whole bar went silent. "Your.. Your father? That's impossible." "Not my blood father. My maker-father. I'm a vampire." Arlene let out a small gasp of what Maddie assumed was fright. So she smiled benevolently at her to show she meant no harm. "Bill never mentioned you." Sookie was unsure if she should be furious or just shocked. "That's alright, I never really expected him to. We parted ways nearly thirty years ago."

After Sookie's shift she offered to take Maddie to see Bill. Maddie gabbed and gabbed all the way over there. The way she talked, you never would have pegged her for a vicious vampire. She seemed and looked like a normal 18 year old girl. Sookie and Maddie walked in just as Bill was coming down the stairs. "Dad!" Maddie bellowed as she leaped into his (stunned) arms. "M…M.. Madeline." He gave a timid look to Sookie who stood furiously with her arms crossed. Maddie immediately sensed tension. "Sookie, let me explain this to you." They all took a seat in the living room, which Maddie remarked was lovely. "Bill only made me because he had to." Maddie started. "Like with Jessica?" Maddie looked perplexed, "who in the world is Jessica?" Bill cleared his throat, "we'll get to that later, Maddie." She started the story again. "I was 18, it was 1953. My boyfriend Charlie and I were on the way home from prom. It had been such a wonderful evening, near perfect. Lots of drunk drivers after prom, spiked punch and such. Another car filled with teenagers hit us head on.." She trailed off as a trickle-tear of blood began to cleanse her cheek. "Charlie was lost immediately. But I was thrown from the car, on a slow, painful way to death. I could hardly breathe, barely speak, I was bleeding to death. The other car took off, they were scared. Course I don't blame them, I've had many years to think about it. They were just kids after all. Anyway, Bill was traveling down that road at the right time and saw it happen. He rushed over, and my final, alive words, I begged him to save me. I thought he was my angel. Turned out I was right." Sookie turned to Bill then as sympathy tears were welling her eyes. She took his hand as an apology. He smiled lovingly at her and Maddie continued.

"It's a painful process, becoming a vampire. But I'm sure you've heard all about that. After about ten years, I asked Bill to release me, which he obliged. And I made my own life. I lived in Europe, New Orleans, New York was where I last was. But now I'm back, post cards and letters weren't cutting it anymore. I missed the only family I had left. And I was quite eager to meet you, Miss. Stackhouse." Sookie smiled at her fondly, "please, call me Sookie." Maddie smiled back, "I think I'm going to explore a bit if you don't mind, Dad." Bill stood up and hugged her tightly. "I'll show you to your coffin when you're ready. No later then 4 AM please." Maddie scowled playfully. "My house, my rules. Remember?" Bill reminded her. Maddie turned to Sookie, "and just like that, I'm 18 again." Sookie laughed with them in amazement. Why had Bill never mentioned Maddie before?

Bill and Sookie had just finished making love and were cuddling together when Sookie decided to ask. "Why didn't you mention her before, Bill?" He sighed, "I never really thought to. Yes, Maddie is like a daughter to me. But a grown up one. She's been on her own for years. I had always planned to tell you, I just wasn't sure how. I'm sorry." Sookie kissed his forehead, "I forgive you." Bill stared into her eyes passionately. "You know, Maddie has never killed another human being before." Sookie was shell-shocked. "Pardon me?" She managed. "Never. She's drank from them, certainly. But only as a means of survival in the old days. Never left them for dead and was always merciful. Also quite popular in our world. Many supe's are fond of her. Many others, the more rogue, fear her. She has more friends then enemies, but her enemies are not limited. She only drinks from animals, never endangered ones of course, to survive. Since True Blood's been invented I don't think she's touched neither human nor animal." Sookie was shocked. "And she can really live like that?" Bill nodded, "she sees neither as a temptation. She values human life more then any other vampire I've ever met. Probably because hers' was taken from her so rapidly. She was barely 18." Sookie was happy at how much compassion Bill had for his surrogate daughter. He seemed to truly care for her. "She sounds like an angelic-vampire, Bill. Just like you." Bill chuckled darkly. "Just because she's never killed anyone doesn't mean she doesn't have a few skeletons in her closet." Sookie shuttered.

It was evening again and Sookie had stayed the day at Bill's, tidying up a bit. Jessica was the first to rise, flawlessly gorgeous as usual. "Evening Sookie." Sookie smiled and handed her a True Blood. "How was your rest, Jess?" She shrugged, "same as usual." Bill woke up and followed suit. He'd barely had time to tell Jessica the bare minimum about Maddie when she came into the room bright-eyed and cheery. "Jessica!" She gasped and immediately hugged her "younger" sister. "My my, you're a stunner!" Jessica couldn't help it, she smiled at her. She was going to love having Maddie around. Maybe _she could_ talk Bill into buying her a car.

After an hour of non-stop chit-chat Jessica felt like she'd known Maddie their whole lives. Hoyt was knocking at the door for their date and was introduced to Maddie immediately. "She's real nice, isn't she?" Jessica asked them at Merlottes'. "She is, I like her. She seems like a keeper." Maddie walked over and joined them. "Don't mind the big sister, I'm only here for a minute. Just trying to get away from Dad. He's trying to talk to me about some unfinished business I need to take care of here." Jessica's interest was peaked. "What unfinished business?" Maddie waved her off and sipped her drink. "Nothing to worry about." Hoyt started a different conversation. "So Maddie, have you met any guys around here yet? Jess and I were hoping if we could tie you down you'd stay for a while." Maddie smiled brightly. "I'm single but not one to mingle, Hoyt. No worries about me leaving though, I have too many things to do and too little night hours to finish them in quickly." Jessica looked relieved. "I'd better get going. I have an appointment." Maddie left before Jessica could ask her where.

Fangtasia was buzzing of course, fang-bangers were all decked out in their usual (hideous) garb. Maddie sighed as she waited in line to be let in. She certainly wasn't one to judge, but didn't these people have any idea the messes they could potentially get themselves into? Damn, they could be dead quicker then you could say "blood is red." She sighed, people will be stupid sometimes. Finally she was at the door. Pam had her usual clipboard and glanced only briefly from it. Maddie stared a hole through the top of her head. "Pamela." She said curtly, out of usual character. Pam's head slowly rose in disbelief. She met Maddie's eyes. "Madeline, what a pleasant surprise."

Maddie burst through the club with Pam on her tail, leaving her assistant at the door. "Where's his office, Pamela?" Maddie's voice was filled with contempt. "He's not in." Pam lied. Maddie turned on her heel. "Bullshit. Either point me in the right direction or I'll make a scene." Pam contemplated for a second and sighed, unable to delay the inevitable. "He's not in his office, he's up front." Maddie followed Pam's finger in the direction of what looked to be 'King Eric.' She sighed disgustedly, surrounded by desperate fang-bangers. Maddie marched over to him with Pam at her heel once more. Eric spotted her immediately and a smug smirk curled at his gorgeous lips. "Go away, Pam." He shooed Pam and the others away. One woman complained that she was first and the other "whore" would have to wait. Maddie was none to pleased.

"What happened to you, Eric? You used to be better than this." Eric's smirk broadened. "What do you want, Madeline?" She stiffened her torso and suddenly her smirk matched his. It was the first time she'd ever truly managed to look evil. "A divorce."

**Again, I'm sorry for re-uploading, but I had a lot of spelling errors and such to finish. I'd love to hear your thoughts. R&R please! Much love. New chapter soon!**


	2. I Do Not Drink Babies

Alright well, this is my 1st fan fiction. I read a lot of them but I've been inspired to write my own. The chapters will come rapidly after the other, I hope. Please R&R! I love reviews & I love to hear any ideas you may have.

DISCLAIMER:

I OWN MADELINE ROCKBAND-COMPTON, THOUGH SADLY, I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR THE SOOKIE STACKHOUSE NOVELS. I WISH I OWNED ERIC, AND A STRONG PAIR OF HANDCUFFS. ;)

There just didn't seem to be enough hours in the night to get everything done. Eric had refused to even say the D-Word. Divorce wasn't in his "vocabulary" as he'd put it. Well, it was certainly in Maddie's. "Eric Percival Northman!" She'd exclaimed when they were back in his office. "I want this divorce more than anything." Eric chuckled his deep, manly, handsome laugh. "Is that so, Madeline? Even more than you want to be human again?" Maddie scoffed at him. "Nothing more than that you barbaric asshole. But I am who I am. And unfortunately, legally, that's still your wife. Jesus Eric, I haven't even seen you in ten years. I just want to be done with you once and for all." He took a moment to let the words hit him. After all his years of being a vampire, emotions and humanity was in a far off land to him. But not to Maddie, she was the most humane vampire that ever "lived", so to speak. She was drawn to Eric the first moment she'd ever saw him and he to her. He wasn't good at emotions, but oh how he'd loved her. Which would explain his hesitance to sign those papers. Even then, after all those years and all the woman he'd been with and all the men he'd assumed she'd been with, he loved her. He was Eric after all, he wasn't going down without a fight. And he certainly wasn't about to admit to his estranged wife that she still held his heart in the palm of her hand. Had he still owned a ticking one.

Maddie left an hour later without her desired results. Eric had started stripping ten minutes into their argument and she made a b-line for the exit. He always did that to get her distracted. Or anyone for that matter. Part of her laughed at the thought that that was the reason she'd probably agreed to marry him in the first place. Of course she knew that wasn't true, he had been one of the loves of her long life. She'd yet to find one to compare. But the man she'd spoken with tonight was a completely different man she'd fallen in love with. Beside his appearance. The man was beyond gorgeous. Of course, Maddie wasn't too bad herself. She was petite, barely making 5 feet, long chocolate brown hair- past her shoulders, and caramel brown eyes. She turned the heads of everyone. Her smile could warm any heart and her fangs, on the extremely rare occasion that they came out, were lovely by any vampire's terms. She fondly remembered that Eric was good at making love. When they were in the throes of passion it felt like the entire world shifted. Indeed she had loved him, but things had went so pear shaped in their relationship. Things had ended so badly…

The next evening Maddie had pushed the past events from her mind and was no longer allowing herself to dwell on them. She went to Merlotte's where Sookie was working for the night. She sat down at the bar and Sookie handed her a True Blood. Sam eyed her, he seemed unsure how to act around her so Maddie, sensing that, waved to him. He approached her cautiously, "yes Miss. Compton?" Maddie smiled at him brightly, "please Mr. Merlotte, call me Maddie." He returned the smile. "Only if you'll call me Sam." She was pleased, "well then Sam, I'd like to buy everyone in here a drink of their choosing please." There were surprisingly quite a few cheers coming from the bar that moment. Lafayette Reynolds heard all the noise and came out to investigate. Sam handed him a free tequila shot which he gulped down instantly. "What the fuck is this for?" He asked in his normal manner. Sam pointed at Maddie and Lafayette stood behind the bar in front of her. He noticed her drink. "So I hears you Bill's daughter, huh? Sook mentioned ya." Maddie smiled at him. "I like Sookie, she's a great woman." Lafayette cocked his head to the side. "How many babies you eat, little girl?" Maddie's drink came flying out her nose. "That's disgusting! I don't eat babies nor do I _drink_ them, sir. I only consume synthetic blood and before that was invented I only drank from animals. I've never once killed a living thing, animal, human, or otherwise. And I adore babies, I wish I could have my own." Lafayette gave Maddie the once over and nodded. "You okay, girlfriend. Lafayette Reynolds, pleasure is all mine baby doll." Maddie then gave him the once over as well and shook his hand. "Madeline Rockband-Compton. But my friends call me Maddie." He smiled at her broadly and went back to his kitchen. "Thanks for the drink" he called over his shoulder. She was never one to hold a grudge, and she knew the bad rap her species had gotten through the years because of some terribly rogue vampires. Okay, most of them were rogue. But the ones who'd decided to mainstream the best they could, were handed an unfair assumption of who they already were.

The door opened and the man entering was being greeted by all in the establishment. Especially the women who acted like their panties' got wet the second they saw him. He was a gorgeous tall man with sandy hair and resembled Sookie. He noticed Maddie looking him over and took the seat next to her. "Beer please, Sam." Sam opened him a cold one and he went to place down his money but Maddie stopped him. "This one's on me, handsome." She handed Sam the money to cover everyone for the next hour and clanked glasses with the man next to her. "Jason Stackhouse." Maddie smiled wickedly, she was a sweet girl, that much was true. But she had needs like any other human or supe alike, and this man looked like he could satisfy them. So she was a minx. Maddie shook his hand, "Maddie Rockband-Compton." Jason's face dropped and looked around for Sookie who came lurking out of the shadows. "I'll explain it to ya later, Jason." He nodded and his mouth closed from the shock. "How old are you, miss?" Maddie grinned, "eighteen. Technically." Jason's head finally figured out what was going on. He recoiled, only slightly, but enough for Maddie to take notice. "Don't worry, I won't bite." Jason smiled sexily at her pun and scooted over to her again. "Well, thank you for the drink, Maddie." She sipped the last of her juice and winked at him. "Anytime." She waved to Sam and Sookie and headed for the door yelling, "see ya later, Lafayette!" Over her shoulder as she left. "Later baby girl!" Lafayette replied enthusiastically as he downed another tequila shot. Jason's face was glowing and he had a rock hard cock pulsing on his thigh. Sookie eyed him and shook her head "no" to which Jason just chuckled in reply.

Maddie made her way back to Bill's a few minutes later and found him lounging on the couch listening to an old vinyl. "Jeez pops, get with the times," she teased him. He patted the seat next to her and she sat down. "You should know something, I doubt Eric mentioned it." Maddie motioned for him to continue. "Sweetheart, Godric died." Maddie was stunned by his words, it took a minute for them to register clearly, and as they did, her cheeks were suddenly soaked with tears. She gasped for air and Bill hugged her close to him, she pulled away. "WHO, WHY, HOW!" She was enraged, which was something she felt rarely, but Godric had been special to her. She regretted with all of her being that they'd lost contact in the last few decades. "It is a long story, my beautiful first born, but he was at peace. He let himself bask in the rays of the sun with Sookie by his side. He was not alone." Maddie composed herself a little more and took in his words. "Sookie?" Bill nodded and handed her a cold True Blood. "We were in Dallas. Eric was obviously very torn up over the loss of his maker." Maddie sighed and sipped her drink, she was calming. "You should have called me." "I realize that now and I am sorry that I didn't." Just then Sookie walked in and noticed Maddie had been crying. "Oh no, what is it?" Maddie explained to Sookie that she had known Godric. "He was a really wonderful being." Sookie nodded in agreement, "I bet he's in Heaven right now, looking down at us." Maddie giggled slightly, "he's probably spying on Eric, making sure he's behaving himself." Sookie joined in her laughter and Bill shifted uncomfortably. "Madeline, have you spoken to Eric?" Then it hit Sookie, how did Maddie know Eric? "I went to that disgusting club of his last night but we got know where. Pam is still a high and mighty bitch. I see some things never change, unfortunately." Sookie had to ask. "How do you know Eric?" Maddie looked deep into Sookie's eyes for a minute and sighed. "Damn, you've had his blood haven't you?" Now Sookie and Bill were uncomfortable. "It was an accident! He tricked me!" Sookie was defensive and Maddie took her hand lovingly. "He's truly turned into a monster." "But still, how do you know him?" Bill took Sookie's free hand and whispered, "prepare yourself, my love." Maddie took a deep breath and smiled warmly at her. "He's my husband, Sookie."

"Oh my good lord!" Sookie was aghast, naturally. Maddie's cell phone was ringing and she looked at the I.D. and scowled. Bill took notice, "hubby dearest?" He asked in a mocking tone. Maddie sighed, "I wish." She answered. "What?" Her tone was curt and it took Sookie by surprise but Bill picked up immediately as to who it was. "Hang up." He instructed, Maddie ignored him. "As your Master I instruct you to hang up the phone, Madeline." His tone was commanding and a little scary now. Maddie hesitated but did as she was told. "Bill! She isn't a child, it was a phone call." Maddie threw the phone on the couch in frustration, her fangs popped out. She immediately recomposed herself and her hand flew over her mouth in shame. Her fangs recoiled, she eyed Sookie. "I'm so sorry, please excuse me." And she fled from the room. Sookie stared at the abandoned cell phone and then Bill. "What was that about?" Bill sighed, "something I can only prolong for a small period of time, unfortunately." Bill led Sookie to the bedroom as Maddie paced the garden. Sookie would have to wait til later to tell Maddie that Jason was a terrible idea.

Okay everyone, I hope you like that chapter. When I first uploaded it, it was much shorter I had to add on. I promise you'll soon find out who was on the phone. It'll be a stunner. ;) Also, I'm aware that vampires only drink blood/ true blood in this show, but I decided to spice it up a bit where they can drink red wine and juices, but they choose not to because it can make them sick. Maddie likes to be normal the best she can, so that's why she'll occasionally order the juice.

Hope you enjoyed! And please R&R! The next chapter will be up shortly.

xoxo


	3. Take It Back

Alright well, this is my 1st fan fiction. I read a lot of them but I've been inspired to write my own. The chapters will come rapidly after the other, I hope. Please R&R! I love reviews & I love to hear any ideas you may have. PS- Sorry for the time jump, but it'll help things get moving.

DISCLAIMER:

I OWN MADELINE ROCKBAND-COMPTON, BUT I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD OR THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES.

Another day had passed and Maddie was waking up, she had been in Bon Temp for two weeks now. She spent her evenings doing a variety of things. She had developed a routine and she loved it. She woke up, had a True Blood (usually O+), took a shower, prettied herself up with Jessica, and then spent an hour or two at Merlottes'. While there she mingled with the locals who were slowly warming up to her. She'd developed a sort of banter with Lafayette, who she came to enjoy. She found him hilarious and loved his free use of curses. Even Sam was warming up to her, but she could tell he had a secret, one that pained him. She could tell by looking in his eyes. And Jason had come in a few times since their first meeting but Sookie had already advised Jason to back off. He agreed to, but he and Maddie still became friends. "And that's all!" Sookie demanded. Maddie had to giggle at her attempts but the truth was, if Maddie wanted Jason, she could have him. She just didn't want to piss off her future step-mother. Bill was used to having her around again and realized how much he missed it. Jessica benefited the most though, they talked about everything. Poor Jess and her virginity problems, Maddie really felt for her. But she had lost her virginity before her death, only a few hours though. Phew, close call. Unfortunately, she awoke to a phone call. One she had always dreaded.

"Come to my home, we have much to discuss." The other line went dead and Maddie knew she had to obey. She could no longer put off the confrontation that was about to happen. She hopped in her car and took off for her destination.

Eric was in his office preparing for the night ahead of him. He didn't like the way his day was going already. He couldn't escape his thoughts of Maddie. Bill had called him once, begged him to reconsider signing the papers. Bill mentioned that he'd told Maddie about Godric and how upset she was. Imagining Maddie upset and crying made his (still) heart twinge a little, but not enough for him to really care. Had it been ten, maybe twenty years earlier, he would care more. But she no longer wanted him, so he either had to think of a way to change her mind, or do the one thing he never wanted to- let her go.

"Hello Robert," Maddie said kindly to the buff man at the door. He nodded to her, "Miss. Rockband-Compton." He stepped aside and led her into the brilliantly lit fake sun-room. It looked a lot like daytime there and she was pleasantly surprised. Under better circumstances, she may have even smiled. She'd always loved the sun.

"Well hello there." That too familiar, perky voice ripped her from her thoughts. "Hello to you too, your Majesty." Sophie-Anne LeClerq smiled her brilliant, gorgeous smile and gestured to the table she was sitting at. "Please, sit. We were just about to play poker." Maddie's eyes narrowed as she looked at the others in the room, most were human. She sighed, "I came to speak with you, not play games." Sophie pouted like an adolescent, "you know that isn't how I do things, Madeline." Sophie locked eyes with Maddie for a moment and then shooed away her humans. "Go, all of you. Miss. Madeline is correct, we do need alone time." The humans obliged and left, but not without a moderately attractive half naked Latino man winking at Maddie first. Sophie noticed and grinned at her, "he's delicious if you want a taste." Maddie smiled in return, "how long have you known me, Sophie, and you still haven't accepted that I no longer drink from living things." Sophie sighed, "always the stubborn little monster" she cooed. Maddie was impatient and she locked eyes with Sophie again, this time with more intensity. More rage. "So he won't sign, huh?" "This is what you've called me here for, girl talk?" "Don't get moody, Madds. I'm simply making small talk." "I don't want to small talk. I want to drive my ass out of here before the sun comes up so I don't have to sleep in this dreadful place." Sophie looked hurt, "my palace is not dreadful! You take that back!" Maddie stood up defiantly and crossed her arms. "No" she said simply. Sophie stood up also and matched her stance. "Take. It. Back." Maddie didn't let up, "no." Sophie slapped Maddie's arms, "take it back!" Maddie replied by kicking Sophie's shin. "No!" Before they knew it they were rolling around the ground like two normal teenaged girls in a cat fight. Sophie had Maddie pinned beneath her and the yelling stopped. Both their breathing became heavy and Sophie exposed her fangs. "So many good memories between us, Madds. Why do we fight?" Sophie wasn't letting up, Maddie was fighting everything in her to keep her fangs from showing. "Let me go." Sophie rolled off her and Maddie regained composure.

"So what, you've called me here because you're still afraid that I'm going to take your precious throne?" Sophie sat up and motioned for her body guard, Robert, to join them. "Bring in Jose, I'm thirsty." Maddie was enraged, "I will not sit here and watch you feed, Sophie-Anne!" Sophie smiled as Jose entered the room, she assumed the position and began to bite his thigh. "You will if you want me to tell you why you're here," Sophie giggled between bites. After ten minutes of a feeding frenzy, she dismissed Jose and wiped the blood drops from her mouth. "Being frisky with someone always makes me thirsty." She winked and Maddie ignored her. "I'm not here for that, Sophie." Sophie pouted again, something she'd managed to perfect in all her years. "So he won't sign the papers. That's a shame. Of course if he does, your protection won't be as strong." Maddie's eyes narrowed as she suddenly realized what was going on. "He will sign the papers and you will leave my family alone, Sophie." She was defiant but Sophie just laughed. "Sometimes when you really want something, you pay a price. You want freedom, I want your maker to work for me. We all want something, Madds." The room was spinning, Sophie had always been crazier then the average vampire but now she'd really lost it. "Better get going if you want to get back in time." Maddie stood and walked toward the door. "Come back when you've decided what you want, Madeline!" Sophie giggled as Robert led Maddie from the premises. God, she was such an evil bitch.

A little lemony snippet for you, more to come. Sophie and Maddie have a very interesting history together, more of which will be revealed in the next chapters to come. No worries, Eric will be back soon! R&R! xoxo


	4. Mr & Mrs Northman, & Mr Stackhouse

Thank you all so much for the views! I hope I'll get some reviews soon and thanks to TeePartyGirl who added me as a favorite! Please enjoy. Also, I changed my pen name because I figured sooner was better than later. Xoxo

DISCLAIMER:

I OWN MADELINE ROCKBAND-COMPTON, BUT I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD OR THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES.

Eric let the young prostitutes blood drip from his lips as he sucked her tenderly. "Oh take me!" She screamed in delight, he put his hand over her mouth and continued to drink. He hated when they begged him to fuck them. Disgusting weak little humans. He was done two minutes later and dismissed her, much to her dismay. He sat behind his desk and was in deep thought when his door opened. "I don't remember saying 'come in.'" He said curtly to Pam. "I don't remember knocking." Pam, always the rebel. A good shag too if he was being honest. She'd hated Maddie from the start, for good reason. She'd lost most of her usual attention when Maddie came around. "Your precious wife is here." She informed him with a scowl on her face. "Send her in." Pam did so and shut the door behind her as she left. She was hoping she'd hear screams of pain and never have to face that little bitch again.

"What brings you here, my love?" Maddie sat in the chair on the other side of his desk and sighed. "I went to see her, Eric. She's still crazy as ever." Eric chuckled, "I know. I saw her a little while ago. We played Yahtzee." Maddie giggled to herself briefly at the mental image. "She said if we divorce she'll continue to hound Bill. Only this time she'll add Sookie and Jessica into the mix and I won't have that." Eric smiled his dazzling smile. "So you're dropping this divorce business?" Maddie stood from her chair with a pained look on her face. "Yes Eric, looks like you've won again." She walked to the door and Eric was there in a flash to stop her. His face was an inch from hers. "You don't have to lose you know. It could be a win-win situation, Madeline." If he had been a cat he would have purred. She should have walked, no, ran screaming from the building. But she couldn't. So she let his lips take her passionately, her eagerness matched his. Much to their surprise.

He slammed her down on the desk and ripped off his shirt. God how she'd missed his abs. He reached for her shirt but she stopped him. "Rip this blouse and I'll kill you." She unbuttoned it herself and then removed her satin purple bra. Her perky breasts looked perfect and her nipples were hard with arousal. Eric slowly leaned over her and kissed down her neck. When he got to her breasts he fondled one in one hand and licked the other nipple, while his free hand found her jeans. She began to moan softly. She could not believe she'd given into him. Oh well, he was her husband after all. He moved down to lick her stomach and she stopped him. She flipped him over in one swift move and he was now below her. He chuckled, "you always were more dominant then me." She smiled at him, her fangs exposed. "Shut up." She commanded and ripped off his jeans to stare at his rock hard cock. Her smirk was driving him insane, he thought he may cum all over her right then. She began to softly stroke the head, "please Maddie, you're killing me. Please suck me baby." Maddie let out a whimsical laugh, "ha! If only killing you were that easy, Mr. Northman." She then took his whole dick in her mouth and proceeded to give him fantastic head. Just as he was shuttering, about to cum, she stopped. He looked at her in complete horror. She smirked again and took off her jeans and panties to reveal her perfectly shaved area. She slid onto his pulsing cock and rode him until they both came. Which miraculously, was a mere five minutes later. She rolled off him and laid next to Eric on the desk, both panting for breath. After a minute or so of silence he began to laugh. Maddie joined him a few seconds later. They were now facing each other and looked like the old them, the ones that used to be in love. "What are you thinking?" She asked him curiously. He chuckled again. "Does this mean we're no longer estranged, Mrs. Northman?" She laughed whole heartedly again as she sat up and began to dress. "No it doesn't. You can't have your cake and eat it too, Eric." He sat up and eyed her seductively. "You sure I can't 'eat it' too?" He wrapped his beautiful arms around her still bare waist but she resisted. "Positive. I'm going home now. Goodnight." Eric stood next to the (sadly) fully dressed Maddie and pulled on his pants.

He walked her to the door and opened it for her in a gentleman-like fashion. She turned to him before she walked to her car. "We do need to discuss what is to be done about Sophie-Anne though." Eric scratched his head in a bewildered manner. "She's off your back now, we're staying married." Maddie shook her head, "I have a feeling that won't keep her satisfied for long." Eric had to agree that she was probably right. Sophie was cunning and manipulative, even more so then he. "Oh and Eric?" Maddie said in a small voice. "Yes?" She took a deep breath, "I'm very sorry about Godric. Had I known sooner, I would have come to see how you were. Or at the very least, called." Eric smiled and touched her cheek, "I know. But I wanted to see you when you wanted to see me." Maddie had to smile back at him, there was always a glimpse or two underneath of the man she'd once fallen in love with. She'd turned around and left.

About an hour or so later she was at Merlottes' and as soon as she walked in Sam smiled at her. She took her usual seat at the bar and ordered a True Blood. "Blood tonight, huh?" Sam commented, "guess so" she replied. Lafayette came out to talk to her. "Hey baby girl. How you doin'?" Maddie clanked glasses with his tequila shot. "Pretty good and you?" She couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried. He pointed his manicured finger at her, "you look like you just had all kindsa' sex." Maddie giggled, she couldn't help it, it had been too long. Lafayette gasped and snapped his fingers. "Girl! You best start talkin'. Vamp or human?" Maddie had already decided she was not going into full detail. "It doesn't matter, Lafayette. Just know that it was passionate and it was good." Lafayette chuckled and went back to the kitchen. He'd get more out of her one way or the other. Sookie and Bill walked in then to grab a bite to eat. Well, Sookie was, Bill wasn't. "Hey Madds," Maddie cringed. "Please don't call me that, Sookie. Bad childhood memory." Sookie apologized as Maddie remembered to herself the night before with Sophie. It sent shivers down her spine. "You were gone before I woke up." Bill said to her in a concerned voice. "I went to talk to someone." She giggled again and Sookie noticed. "Oh my, hot date?" Maddie shook her head no, she couldn't bring her mouth to say it. "Where were you?" "For goodness sake, Bill. She's a big girl." Sookie scolded. Thank God for Sookie.

Bill and Sookie had left a few minutes before Jason came in. It was around ten o'clock. He didn't have a woman clinging to him tonight which surprisingly pleased Maddie. She'd had her legs opened up once tonight, why not go for a double? "Hey Mr. Stackhouse," she said seductively. Jason smiled at her, he knew where this was going, the same place it'd been heading but stopping at for weeks now. Tonight he was determined. "Evening, Maddie. Now don't play games with me tonight," he whispered. "I'm in no mood for all talk and no action." Maddie pouted, "bad day?" She asked, getting up to rub his shoulders. "This was new," Jason thought. "Just a long one. Hard labor and such." Maddie leaned in real close to whisper in his ear. She didn't want anyone else hearing this and ratting them out to Sookie. "Meet me at my car in five minutes and I'll take care of that for you." Jason's arm that was holding his drink stiffened. And that wasn't the only thing. Damn! And he had to wait five minutes.

Maddie made an excuse to head out and Jason followed suit like he was told. By the time they got through his front door she'd all but ripped his jeans to shreds. He'd never been with a vampire before and he had to be honest, the thought of it terrified him. She quickly stripped, exposing her beautiful form. His mouth dropped at the sight of her. "Just one thing… Don't bite me." Maddie honestly looked hurt. "I would never do such a thing!" Great, now he'd gone and upset her. "I'm sorry, baby. I just wanted to be clear. I'm a little nervous." Maddie laid him down on the bed, her smirk back in place. "Aw, I'm your first vamp?" Jason nodded, unable to believe such a beautiful woman was on top of him. "The only way it differs from human sex is that it's _better_." She quickly winked at him and threw off his pants. She didn't make him do all the work, she wanted him to feel at ease. She sensually kissed his lips, neck, abs, chest, thighs. Then she made her way to his beautiful cock, she stroked it lightly, like she had with Eric's. Then began to lick the tip in a flicking motion, it seemed to drive him crazy. She took him all in her mouth and continued. His cum exploded down her throat two minutes later. He was unable to speak so she just sat on him and stuck it in her tight little ass. She rode him like a cowgirl on bareback. Jason was unable to believe that this was happening to him. After a great twenty minute fuck, he was exhausted. Maddie laid beside him for a few minutes then got up and started to get dressed. "Where ya goin?" He reached for her but she moved swiftly. "Home. The sun'll be up soon and I have some shows to catch up on with Jess." Jason sighed and stared at her getting dressed, he didn't want her to leave. She'd been his best fuck yet. "My sister's gonna be pissed." Maddie stared at him, "not if we don't tell her." Jason looked amazed. "We're not?" Maddie buttoned her jeans. "Hell no, mister! Not only would she kill us, but a few others may too." Jason was taken aback a little. "Like who?" Maddie giggled and pecked him on the lips. "We'll do this again," she confirmed to him and left. Jason fell asleep immediately, with a blissful sigh.

Oh I love me some lemons! Hope you all enjoyed, I know this chapter was mostly smut but I loved writing it! Any ideas are encouraged, the next chapter will be up soon. Please review! Again, thank you to all the readers and especially to those with any sort of feedback. xoxo


	5. Grandma's Coming to Town

Thanks again for reading! I love writing this story. This next chapter is going to contain an important flashback. Perhaps quite lemony, please enjoy. Xoxo

DISCLAIMER:I OWN MADELINE ROCKBAND-COMPTON, EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO MS. CHARLAINE HARRIS & MR. ALLAN BALL.

There was a quiet tap on the door as Eric groaned and rolled off Maddie reluctantly. "Go away!" Maddie yelled as she giggled and began to kiss him again. The door opened anyway. "Don't be rude, Madds." Maddie looked up, "sorry Soph, I thought you were Pamela." Sophie and Maddie exchanged giggles and Eric got up to leave the room. He cupped Maddie's cheek. "You be nice to Pam, she'd older than you." Maddie laughed, "yes but you love me more." Eric kissed her lips softly and sighed. "Of course I do. I love you more than anyone, you strange little creature." He left and shut the door behind him. "He's going to do it tonight!" Sophie squealed. Maddie and she jumped up and down together on the bed giggling. "I'm so excited!" Maddie replied. Eric was proposing tonight, and there was no way in hell that she'd ever say no. He was the love of her life, and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her existence with him.

Maddie was in the shower and Sophie jumped in next to her. This was common for them, they had a very close relationship. Best friends in every sense of the word. "Do you mind?" Sophie said, pointing to her back, "I can't reach it effectively." Maddie took the soap and began to scrub her down. "Mm, that feels nice." Sophie moaned in approval. Maddie turned around so Sophie could do the same for her. "So, how do you plan to celebrate after?" Sophie was all about sex. Of course she was plenty older then Maddie, which this life was still relatively new to. "I don't know, make hot passionate love probably." Sophie smiled at her as they both washed off. "You should give him oral, Madds." Maddie looked at her with contempt, "you know I don't know how to do that, Sophie-Anne." Sophie just giggled at her, "I'll teach you, silly. It's a lot like receiving our type of oral." Maddie was reluctant, but she really wanted to please Eric tonight. She agreed to let Sophie teach her. She smiled wickedly as she dropped to her knees under the scolding hot water. Maddie was nervous, she'd never had a woman down there before. But this was all for Eric, she needed to please him as much as he was going to please her. Sophie gently kissed her wet sex to start, then she began to flick her tongue on Maddie's clit, which was beginning to drive them both wild. The sensation from Sophie was little different then the one she usually had with Eric. Both were fantastic. Sophie really seemed to take her time focusing though. She then slipped a finger inside Maddie and started to lick all over, going back to rub and flick the clit. Maddie was lost in euphoria when Eric suddenly knocked on the door.

"Almost ready, my love?" Maddie snapped out of it and Sophie giggled as she removed her now even more wet finger. She licked off Maddie's juices and moaned. "Think you can handle that, Madds?" Maddie smiled at her and began to dry off. "I can try."

Eric took Maddie to the beach which they walked along holding hands. She had to admit, even if she hadn't really learned anything from Sophie, the shower time really had put her at ease with Eric. The nerves were gone but the butterflies were there. Eric stopped walking and turned to her. This was it.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He cooed. She just stood there smiling, "not as much as I love you." Eric dropped to one knee and took out a little black box. "How long will you love me, Madeline?" Blood red tears began to well up in her eyes. "Forever," she confirmed. "Then so be it. Madeline Charlotte Rockband-Compton, will you be my wife?" Maddie was in full fledged sobs of joy now. "Of course!" She jumped into his arms as he slid on the ring. It was a beautifully cut diamond that sparkled like no other.

They got home a few hours later with not much time left to make love. Eric laid her on the bed and started to kiss down her body but she stopped him. "I want to try something," she informed him as she slipped off his pants and boxers. She stroked his bulging cock lightly at first, like a feather. Then licked the tip in a flicking motion, like Sophie had done with her. Eric laid back and moaned. She then licked up and down the shaft, now pumping his hard rod. He moaned even louder, clearly enjoying himself. She took all of him in her mouth and began to suck, not too hard. Letting her teeth graze him lightly every so often. He couldn't believe this was happening, she'd always been so hesitant. She seemed like a natural. He was so close to cumming he was beginning to shake.

Sophie heard the moans in the other room and giggled to herself. She had taught Maddie well and she planned to teach her again. And she would, they had many adventures ahead of them.

Maddie crawled out of her coffin and into the bathroom. She opened her medicine cabinet and found the little black box. Opening it carefully, it was quite old now. She took out the gorgeous ring and contemplated placing it back on her finger. As she was deciding, Jessica knocked. Maddie hastily put the ring back and opened with a beaming smile on her face. "Hey little sis." Jess stepped in and went to brush her hair. "Hey what are your plans for tonight?" _To fuck Jason again,___Maddie thought. "Nothing. Why?" Jess smiled, "come out with Hoyt and I. We're going to Merlottes' for a drink and then to see a movie." Maddie smiled at her, "I'll have the drink with you but you two can have the movie alone." Jess nodded and seemed to agree with the arrangements. "I'd better go get dressed, he'll be here soon!" She bounced out of sight and left Maddie back to her thoughts.

Did Eric still love her? Did she still love him? And what the hell was she going to do about her crazy ex queen ex best friend? The doorbell rang and she sighed, those questions would have to go unanswered for awhile. "Jess, I'll follow you and Hoyt there in my car, alright?" A brief unanswered pause. "It isn't Hoyt!" An all too-familiar voice called up. This just wasn't her night, and it had barely started.

Maddie bolted down the stairs, terrified of who she'd find in their living room. "Bill's not in." She said defiantly, blocking Jessica in a protective manner. "What a shame." Said Lorena, with her usual menacing look. "I was sent here to find him. The Queen would like a word." Maddie didn't budge. "He isn't here, you'll have to come back." Lorena licked her lips as she took Maddie in. "You haven't changed a bit, Madeline." "Well I am stuck in time. That would explain it." Lorena laughed, "still so caustic. Better let go of all that anger before your fangs fall out." Lorena took one last look around and smiled back at them before she left, slamming the door shut behind her.

Jessica stepped out from behind Maddie with a blank expression. "What, the fuck?" Maddie laughed dryly at her. "That would be Grandma," she replied sarcastically. Suddenly Hoyt was knocking sending the two vampires jumping into the air with fright. They giggled at themselves and followed him outside to their cars'. They were at Merlottes' where Bill and Sookie were too. Thank Buddha, Maddie really needed to tell him. The sooner the better. She walked to their booth alone while Jess and Hoyt got the drinks. "Hello my darling daughter, how are you this evening?" Maddie's face got serious. "Lorena was here, Bill." Sookie was in shock for two reasons, one- Lorena, two- she'd never once heard Maddie refer to him as Bill before. She knew then it must be serious. "Sophie sent her to fetch you." Sookie was still in too much of a shocked state to ask questions. Finally, one came to her. "Sophie, as in Queen Sophie-Anne of Louisiana?" Bill nodded. "How do you know her, Maddie?" "Who? Lorena or Sophie?" Sookie sighed, she was getting impatient. "Both!" Jess was watching from two booths over, concerned. Maddie smiled comfortingly at her. "Naturally I met Lorena through dad. And Sophie-Anne, well Sook, that's too long of a story. But lets just say I know her intimately. My God," Maddie stopped as a horrible fat woman was screeching insanely at Jessica. "Who is that woman yelling at Jess?" Bill explained, "Hoyt's mother. She doesn't approve."

Maddie got up and walked over there, she wasn't having any of this. Jessica was great for Hoyt. A bit of a wild child, yes, but she was a good, gorgeous girl. How dare that old hag try to bring Maddie's baby sister down. "Excuse me, Ma'am." Maddie said, polite as can be. Mrs. Fortenberry glanced at her. "Yes, dear?" She was obviously clueless to Maddie's vampirism. "I couldn't help but notice you shrieking at my sister." She raised her eyebrows, "sister?" Maddie smiled politely again. "Yes, ma'am. My name is Madeline Rockband-Compton, pleased to meet you." Mrs. Fortenberry refused to shake her hand. Maddie smiled again. "That's fine. But we like to keep respect in our family and

I'd appreciate it if you'd follow suit. My sister is not one to be messed with, she's a beautiful, smart young woman who loves your son dearly. We all adore Hoyt and we'd hate to see you ruin that." Mrs. Fortenberry took one last glance around the table and walked away, muttering something about her hate for vampires. Jessica and Hoyt giggled with each other and Maddie winked at them. "See ya'll later, don't forget to be home by four."

Maddie took her usual seat next to Jason and Sam handed her a drink. "Evening, gentlemen." Both smiled cutely and Sam went back to work. "You're such a dazzler, Miss. Compton. I think you may have even charmed Merlotte." Maddie laughed at Jason, "of course I did. I'm no one to be scared of." Jason rubbed her back for a second then stopped, realizing Sookie would probably notice and read his damn mind. Think different thoughts! "Elvis, pixies, Johnny Cash, fried chicken!" He shouted in his head but Sookie was too wrapped up in Bill to notice. Thank God. Lafayette came over and continued their nightly banner. "I'm telling you girl, a little more mascara and men would be all over that tight little ass like butter on toast." Maddie laughed with him and whispered across the bar. "Believe me, sweetheart, men are already all over my tight little ass." Jason chuckled beside her, remembering fondly the night before. Lafayette laughed with her. "You go girl!"

The door opened and in stepped Eric. Sam noticed him first. "Hello, Sam." Sam stepped back looking nervous. "Eric. What can I help you with?" Eric smiled and for once he didn't look menacing. "Nothing, sir. I just came by to see my wife." And with that he set his hand on Maddie's shoulder and the whole bar went silent.

Ah! I hope you all enjoyed! A little shower lemon in there for you. We all know how manipulative Sophie could be, this is just the tip of the iceberg. I really laughed a lot writing this chapter, because I can't wait to right the next one. The reactions for Eric & Maddie will be priceless. Please review & keep reading! xoxo


	6. What a Night

Please review! xoxo

DISCLAIMER: I OWN MADELINE ROCKBAND-COMPTON, BUT I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD OR THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES.

The first to speak was Lafayette who had just come out of the kitchen to banter with Maddie. He took one look at Eric and shuttered. "You're married to this motherfucker?!" Maddie sighed, too afraid to look at anyone else. "I take it introductions aren't necessary then.." Lafayette was clutching a butchers' knife. "No, introductions definitely aren't motherfuckin' necessary." "I'm not here to harm you, Lafayette." Lafayette barked a laugh and ran back to the kitchen. The bar then began to whisper and Maddie blushed. "Eric, outside. Now." He looked disappointed, "I wanted to meet your friends. And why do you not have your ring back on? Honestly, Madeline." Maddie glanced at his hand. There it was, his platinum (non-silver) wedding band. She grabbed his arm and hastily dragged him from the bar. "How dare you, Eric! No one knew except my father and Sookie!" Eric again, looked sad. "Why haven't you told anyone?" "Because I left you ten years ago, I can't just announce I'm married to you, the Vampire-Prick!" Eric honestly looked offended. "We've been summoned again." Maddie sighed, "are you fuckin kidding me?! That bitch is damn lucky I've seen her twice in the last month. This is the last time I'm going." Eric lifted her into his arms to fly them there. If it had been a different time, it would have been romantic.

"Took you long enough." Sophie mocked and sent away her humans. "What do you want now?" Maddie was pissed, for good reason. Especially with Sophie and Eric in the same room together. "Your marriage has conditions. I know you're staying together for the protection of your family, and frankly, that's unfair to me. So I'm laying down laws to what I think is a good marriage." Maddie began to pace in front of them both, who were seated casually. "Do tell, your highness." "No affairs of any kind. One slip up and I'll know instantly." "You can't be serious, Sophie-Anne!" Maddie couldn't believe it, Sophie was a whore, she couldn't ask this of two people who weren't in love anymore. "Oh but I am, Madds. Now, I'm being fair by at least telling you. I wouldn't want to bust you without you knowing why. Though I'm sure I will be busting you. We all know Eric has a hard time keeping it in his pants. Especially around me." Maddie stopped pacing and Eric held his breath as Sophie grinned menacingly.

"Sweetie? I'm home!" Maddie announced as she walked through hers' and Eric's front door. She couldn't hear anyone in the house so she went into the bedroom to kick off her shoes. Sprawled out on her bed was Eric and Sophie, completely naked and entangled, peacefully resting after a raucous fuck fest. Maddie dropped her bag in shock and it made a thud against the hard wood floor of their bedroom. Eric stirred slightly then draped his arm around Sophie and pulled her closer. They weren't asleep, they were vampires for fuck sake. "Get up." Maddie said calmly, though in her head she was screaming. Eric's eyes flew open and he sat up. All he could do was stare at her, mouth hanging open in guilt. Sophie followed suit, but she didn't look guilty. No, she looked satisfied. "Hey Madds."

I know this is really short but the holidays are killing me. I hope everyone's well and thanks to those who have left some sort of feedback. I know this chapter is lagging and I'm sorry. Anyway, Enjoy! Xoxo Thanks!


	7. Mama Sookie

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN MADELINE ROCKBAND-COMPTON, BUT I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD OR THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES. **

**Thank you to AuroraxHime, kmcracerx, Raging Raven, and Sameera77 for adding me to their story alerts. Also a thank you to calh and TeePartyGirl for adding me to their favorite authors. And a very special thank you to Raging Raven for being my 1st**** review & saying such kind things! **

**I know the last chapter was short, and I apologize. I'll be uploading continuously again now that the holidays have passed. Hope everyone's were great. Please R&R! xoxo**

Maddie spit at Sophie. Eric finally let himself breathe as he began to laugh. He couldn't help it, it was such a human thing to do. Sophie wiped the spit droplets from her cheek. "Well, that was disgusting." Maddie laughed, "you're fucking disgusting." "Ladies, please." Eric stood as he tried to stop the fight ahead. Maddie turned on him and began to speak, in such a loud voice you'd never have guessed it came from such a small girl. "SIT DOWN." Eric did as he was told. Maddie turned back to Sophie. "If we do this, the real way, you'll leave my family alone once and for all?" Sophie grinned, "a deal is a deal, best friend." Maddie scoffed, "best friends don't sleep with their best friend's husbands'. We're done here, Sophie. Do not summon either of us again." Maddie and Eric headed for the door but Sophie stopped them. "One more thing, Madds." Maddie turned to face her reluctantly but said nothing. Sophie continued, "I'm sorry I slept with your husband. I regret it every day. I miss you, you'll always be my best friend." "Shut up, Sophie. Your lies don't work on me." Sophie shrugged, "oh well, thought I'd try it anyway. Robert! Bring the humans and the Monopoly! See you later, Mr. and Mrs. Northman."

Back in Bon Temps, Maddie and Eric had things to discuss. "Where will we live?" "I guess we'll have to find a place" Maddie answered. "In Renard Parish?" "It'll have to be, you're the Sheriff here." Eric sighed, "I wish we could run away to Europe like when we were younger. Remember our honeymoon in Italy?" Maddie turned to face him, "lets get one thing straight, Eric. We will never take a stroll down memory lane. I will never love you again and I will never sleep with you again. The last time was a mistake. Our whole marriage was a mistake." And with that, she walked back into Bill's house and shut the door behind her. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Eric called hopefully.

Maddie slumped against the front door and sighed, "Jesus…" "You're married!?" Jessica was a little pissed. "Yes. Unfortunately for me." Jess took Maddie's hand and led her to the living room. "Tell me everything." Maddie really didn't want to think about it, but Jess was her sister and she'd told her everything. So she started to talk.

"Hello my darling." Bill could hardly believe it, Maddie was dressed in her wedding gown and she looked more gorgeous then ever. "Hi, Dad." They embraced and Bill wiped away a single tear. "I can hardly believe it. My baby is all grown up. And marrying a much older man.." Maddie laughed, "you'll approve eventually, dad." Bill sighed, "somehow I doubt that." Sophie-Anne walked in, she was wearing a flowing deep purple maid of honor dress. "Hello, Bill." He kissed the top of her hand, "your highness." Sophie giggled, "that never gets old." Robert, her body guard, was close behind. "Soph, ditch the guard when you walk down the aisle. I mean it." Sophie sighed, "fine alright. Whatever the bride wants, the bride gets." Lorena walked in and looped her arm with Bill's. "My my, Madeline. Don't you look wonderful." Maddie could hear the sarcasm in her voice and she did her best to match it. "As do you, Gram." Lorena's fangs immediately came out. "Lorena, please." Bill soothed. "Why don't you go take your seat. It's time to get started." Lorena left as Pam walked in. "Eric's ready." She glanced over Maddie once, scoffed, and sulked out.

"Eric!" Maddie was in her business suit and looking through the mail. "Sweetheart, move your ass! We're going to miss our reservation." To any normal person, this conversation sounded beyond mundane. "I don't see the point in going to a fancy restaurant, ordering food we can't eat, and paying money we could be saving for a bigger house." Maddie laughed. "A bigger house? Baby, we have a five bedroom as it is. We sleep in coffins under the stairs. What on Earth would we need more rooms for?" Eric wrapped his arms around her waist, "babies. We could adopt. Hire nannies to watch them during the day, care for them at night." "And miss all of the wonderful things that happen during the day while managing to be the weirdest most disappointing parents in the world? Sounds appealing, sweetheart, really." Eric's eyes shifted to his feet, he hated that she was right. Maddie cupped his beautiful face in her hands and pulled his head up to lock eyes. "I want nothing more than to have a dozen babies with you, but it just isn't feasible. We barely fly under the radar as it is. I'm lucky to have such a great job that I'm happy at. And I'm especially lucky to have you. This life restricts us, we take what we can get. And I have you. I'm happy." Eric kissed her forehead and smiled, "then I am too. As long as you're happy, my life couldn't be more complete. But still, that doesn't explain why we're going to a restaurant." Maddie laughed "because it is our 3rd anniversary and we're going to properly celebrate. We'll order red wine, some bread, some pasta. Then we'll take it out in doggy-bags over to the home less shelter and no one will be the wiser." 

Maddie was right, he knew that. She made him a better person.. Well, vampire. She ran a charity, which she was able to start with some seed money from Bill, that was for children and teenagers with incurable diseases. She also donated money to open a new children's hospital in New York, far enough way not to garner attention to herself. But from six pm to midnight, she was an English professor at a local night college for adult students. Anyone ranging from teenaged parents to older people who hadn't had the money or the time to go sooner. They were always impressed that a "young looking twenty year old" could teach them so well. She also had many stocks and bonds that earned them money. Eric hadn't started Fangtasia yet but he was going to soon.

For the first three years of their marriage, Maddie and Eric lived in New Orleans so she could be close to Sophie, whom she considered a sister. They were still very tight and Eric knew better than to ever come between them. They went over every Thursday at eight for weekly Yahtzee tournaments. Maddie always won.

"My God." Jessica was stunned by the stories and the information was still wrapping around her brain. "That's a lot to take in." Maddie nodded, "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Sookie and Bill walked in. "Maddie!" Sookie rushed over to her. "You are in huge trouble, little missy!" Maddie sighed, shit, she knew she'd fucked Jason. "You're a married woman and you're sleeping with my brother, aka Bad News Jason!" Bill took a hold of Sookie's arm as an attempt to restrain her from tweaking out further. Maddie stayed calm, she'd expected it to get out eventually. Sookie was a mind reader after all. "Madeline.." Sookie cut herself off, realizing she didn't know Maddie's middle name. She turned to Bill and whispered, "what is her middle name?" "Charlotte." She turned back to Maddie and was in a huff again. "Madeline Charlotte Rockband-Compton-Northman! You go to your room and put back on that sparkling wedding ring and think about what you've done!" Jessica broke into a fit of laughter. She'd never seen Sookie embrace such a motherly role. Bill couldn't help it, he chuckled a bit too. Maddie could have easily talked her way out of any punishment, but she decided to humor Sookie and played the part of the daughter in trouble well. After all, she was technically seventy-five years old, she'd had some practice. She sunk her head to look at her feet and said in a mousey voice, "sorry Sookie." And walked gingerly up to her room. Once behind her shut bedroom door, she smiled to herself. She was right, Sookie was a great lady. And with that, she went to her bathroom and drew herself a bath. She'd had a long day.

**Thanks again, y'all! Hope you like this chapter, the next one's coming soon. Also, I wanted to mention that their won't be any Tara in my stories, I'm not a huge fan of the character and she doesn't really add much to the plot of the story I'm telling. Their will be some smut again soon. Please R&R! xoxo**


End file.
